Love me, hate me, its all but a cycle
by hinatareid1325
Summary: Seven years after the fourth shinobi war, Obito is let out of prison and is sent to live with Kakashi, little did he know, he had killed Hinata Hyuuga's teamates and cousin and she now lives with the Jounin after she was disowned by her father. Over those past seven years, a lot of tragic events had happened for the poor Hyuuga and she now looks for a purpose to live. ObiHina story
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Inspired by 'Contagious' by acceptance, in Obitos pov of course.

I'll be updating my other stories by this weekend btw and they will be long chapters for those who have read my other fanfics.

* * *

Kakashi walked down to the furthest cell in the hallway, toward his old teamate who started the last shinobi war, seven years ago. He came down here everyday to sit outside his cell read his book, while the corrupted Uchiha leaned against the wall, sitting on the floor, counting the hours he's spent wasting away in this jail cell. The Uchiha was slightly startled when Kakashi began to speak. "Your being put under house arrest as soon as you get out of prison," He closed his novel and stuffed it inside his pocket. "And you'll be staying with me during that time,"

"Hn." Kakashi shook his head at Obito's very Uchiha-like reply. Obito looked at the flooring, watching a small insect scurry away and into the crack of the wall.

"Do you remember Hyuuga Neji..?" He looked toward the Uchiha who sat with a straight face. "He was one of the people you had killed. His cousin Hyuuga Hinata is staying at my apartment, due to certain...family issues." He cringed at the memory of Hiashi disowning his daughter, blaming her to be the cause of Neji's death. Obito sat silently but he remembered good and well of who Neji Hyuuga was, he had killed him, a member of the Hyuuga clan, but he wasn't quite sure of this Hinata. Once he see's her, the Uchiha knew he'd remember her. "And also, you are the one who killed both of her teamates." His eyes widened slightly.

"Who were they, her teamates?"

"Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. They were both supposed to lead their clans in the future but someone ended that for them." He looked around toward the other cells, each of them were empty and when finally noticing this, he felt a sense in pride for the first time in his old teamate. He ironically brought the nations together and brought peace to their land while trying to end the world.

A few silent moments later the copy-cat ninja desided to speak "You chose the wrong person." Kakashi said in a monotone voice. Obito looked at him furrowing his brow. Obviously wondering what the hell he was talking about. "You ruined the wrong persons life. She was possibly one of the nicest people you would have met seven years ago."

"You used past tense,"

"I am aware of that," Kakashi ran his hand through his silver hair and coughed slightly. "She is no longer like that, she is pratically a shell of her former self, she reminds me of you in a messed up perspective," Obito furrowed his brows again. "Neji, Shino and Kiba were the only ones in her life who'd actually shown her love and what its like to be cared for and you took that away. Her family disowned her after Hyuuga Neji's death and I took her in," He sighed and looked the Uchiha in the eye, "After a bit, Anko Mitarashi took her and trained her, Hinata is now a very calm and capable woman. A lot better than what she had been when she was trained by her father,"

"Hn." He paused for a moment and realized he said she was currently living with himself at the moment. "What happened to Anko?"

"She's dead." Those two words jabbed him in the chest harder than when he had been informed while he was still in the Akatsuki that Asuma had been killed by Hidan. Obito averted his gaze on the wall to the right and studied the spots where it looked as if someone had once tried to bust free. "She was killed in her sleep by a group of bandits when heading to kusagakure to drop off a scroll, we found her body when Tsunade sent me and Sasuke to look for her," Obito was now starting to wonder who's suffered more, Hinata or himself?

"What really got her though was the day Naruto had got on one knee for my other student Sakura," Obito faintly remembered Naruto holding someone's hand on the way back to the village when the war ended, her hair was the most striking color of pink, being the only reason he cared to remember her.

Team 8 training grounds.

Hinata stood before her training post, thinking to herself how much she wanted her life to end. There was no point. Her existance was no longer true, for she, her old self, had died over half a decade ago, when that man, Obito Uchiha had slaughtered her teamates and cousin. About four years later, her sensei was murdered by a group of lowlifes trying to make money when Anko had used the last bit of her money the day before buying dango for herself and her precious student. Oh how Hinata whished it would just end already.

"Hinata-chan!" She looked up from the post and looked toward the familliar voice. She looked back at her post and turned her direction toward her brunette friend and walked across the field.

"What do you need?" She asked quietly.

"Tsunade-sama would like to see you," The brunette said in a caring voice placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you doing okay?"

"Im fine." She said scowling. Tenten pulled her hand away seeing the Hyuuga was in a bad mood today and began to walk away alongside the bluette toward the Hokage's tower. "Akamaru," Hinata looked over her shoulder at her dog who nodded his head in a very human-like fashion and trailed behind them.

"Did Tsunade-sama tell you what she needed?" Hinata looked at Tenten then back ahead when the brunette shook her head.

"But she did have all of us Konoha 11 cramped inside her office and you were the only one missing."

"I was just one of the many that were'nt present." Hinata frowned at her logic but still continued on, for her sensei's sake.

Konoha Prison

"Dont ruin this village or i'll personally drag you back here and exterminate the problem all together," The anbu guard grinned under his feline mask as Kakashi created chakra strings and wrapped them tightly around his old teamates wrists. He smirked as he pulled slightly and Obito almost completely lost his balance.

"Tsunade wants to see you before we even think about going home." Kakashi watched the Uchiha scowl and continued to smirk. "I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut because if you say the wrong think, you could be put on death row," Kakashi would never want to admit it, but he honestly didn't want the Uchiha to die, even after all the wrongs he'd done in the past. Everyone deserves a second chance and the silver haired jounin was sure that sooner or later, Obito would slowly chip back into his old self.

As they exited the building, both Kakashi and the anbu could feel the air shift into the feel of malice and hatred almost immediatly. Obito kept his gaze on the ground, trying to ignore the dark aura's walking behind them.

"Traitor!"

"He does not deserve to live!"

"Why is that wreched Hokage letting him rome free around the village after all he's done!?"

"They should let him rot in that cell,"

"We wont be safe anymore with him walking around in our streets."

Obito wanted to crawl inside a hole and die after all of those comments just yelled to him. Kakashi glared at anyone who dared to say another word, for he'd already had enough and was ready to wring villager necks.

"Dont get upset, they did this to Sasuke as well,"

"Hn." Obito walked a bit faster as more shouts were heard. "After we leave, could you get my orange mask back Kakashi? I had it in my other coat. A guard took it from me a few months back."

"I'll send Hinata to retrieve it after the meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Kishi does of course! And lets all keep our fingers crossed that Kishi doesn't kill off our pairing by making Obito die. We all know Hinata won't though.

_Spread the ObiHina love and make a fanfiction! We need moree fanfics as well as drawings, video's, ect. _

_And if any of you know of any good fanfictions I could read, PM me, im running out of AkaHina, and AllHina's and thats where I get my inspiration from so if there is no fanfics you wont see much from me. Or if you're looking for a fanfiction to read just ask me, I know a bunch that Hinata crack lovers would love. _

_**Here are just a few you might like**_

_**"Hummingbird" By Onileo & "Submerged" by Onileo (KisaHina)**_

_**"Dirty Old Men" by Crimson Siyrean (GenmaHina)**_

_**"How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life" by Tilunar (HidaHina) **_

_**Just ask me cuz I have read a fanfic for every Hinata crack pairing there is a fanfic for and I usually end up re-reading most because they're so awesome **_

_**All of those authors are my favorites and I wish to write like them sooner or later :D read on and breed your ObiHina love **_

* * *

Hinata looked out the wide window of the Hokages tower. Her hands settled on her lap with Ino Yamanaka perched beside her. Ino had changed a lot too since the war ended, her father had sacrificed himself to help stop the Juubi along with his childhood friend Shikaku, leaving Chouza there to mourn for his closest friends' daeths. Hinata closed her eyes for a moment, going over how much everyone had changed since all those years ago. She shook her head with a deep scowl ingraved on her lips. How much she'd changed, well, she was now a dark version of her old sensei with death following her around like a raincloud. She was left with a part of Anko, who had a child with Genma, who she had been in a relationship with for a few years. She died when her daughter was about three months old. Ayame Mitarashi. Hinata couldn't believe it when her sensei had told her of the news, no one did, but then she would tell them that she was at a local bar and had a few drinks. That they could believe. Hinata faintly smiled at the memory.

Everyone looked up when the door creeked open. Hinata watched as Kakashi stepped into the room, followed my an anbu captain. "Hinshi-san you may leave, thank you for your assistance. I will be sure to see through that you get extra pay this week," He thanked the busty blonde and bowed, after he exited the room everyone watched the door, waiting for someone to come in. "Obito, you may come in."

He kept his gaze on the window behind the hokage, avoiding making eye contact with anyone in the room that wanted him burned alive, which was everyone except for Kakashi and maybe Tsunade.

"This is a mission for all of you but mainly Hinata-san," Hinata raised a brow at the blondes antics, no one had told her that she had a mission. Obito turned his head toward the person everyone had been talking about. She was pratically a second Anko, hair pulled up in a bun with tundrils going in a circular motion, trenchcoat, mesh body-suit, and the knee-high standard Jounin sadals. The only things different was that her forehead protector was around her waist, and her face and eyes were less mature, and her dark blue hair. This was Hinata..? She glared at him with hard lavender eyes, sort of like Hiashi when he was a kid. He smirked, this had to be his kid. She glared even harder wanting to burn holes right through his scarred face. "She will be your caretaker for the next nine months, seeing that you wont be able to leave being under house arrest. As soon as Hinata see's that you are fitted enough to leave the apartment without a guard, you can leave, but she must be with you at all times when out in public for the next two years." Everyones eyes went wide at her conditions. Hinata imediatly jumped from the bench and looked at the hokage like she was crazy. Even Shizune would agree with her.

"What! I cant take care of him!" Tsunade shook her head and closed her eyes, resting her elbows on her desk and locking her hands together.

"Yeah granny! Hinata-chan would kill him!" Naruto yelped when his wife back handed him on the head. Obito snorted and shook his head.

"Naruto! Hinata would be killed by him before she killed him!" Sakura glared as he rubbed the bump on his head. "Tsunade-sama, you must reconsider. He'd lunge at her at any given chance!" Tsunade ignored the girl and watched Obito and Hinata's reactions to eachother. Hinata glared as did he, it reminded her of Jiraiya and herself as children, she chuckled at the memory but quickly looked back at Sakura who was still going on about the situaton.

"Sakura," Sakura stopped talking and looked at her sensei.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'd suggest that you close your mouth. You have no say in my decision," Tsunade let out a breath of air when she didn't say anything else. "Alright. Hinata, I want you to escort Obito home after the meeting. Back to the matter at hand, all of you," She eyed the brats and laid her chin on her locked hands "If any of you hear villagers talking about this throughout the village, I want you to lay the matters to rest and say that they are safe. And as for Hinata, all of your missions will be canceled for the next 10 months, after that, Obito will go on missions along with you. Got it. I want no arguing over the matter as I am putting my foot down on the subject. No one is to speak of this unless nessisary, got it?" They all nodded except Hinata who was having a glaring contest with Obito. And no one expected the village traitor to nod his head anyway. Tsunade rolled her eyes and Sasuke smirked, Obito was going through the same thing he went through and he had to feel a bit of sympathy for him, he had to stay with the angry kunoichi for the next two years, but then again, this might do good for the both of them.

"Shikamaru, I am sending you to check on Hinata when Kakashi has missions and cannot check up on her himself."

"Hai," Shikamaru held back the urge to roll his eyes or atleast sigh at the situation as a whole, this was rediculous.

"Alright, now go. " Tsunade rushed everyone out of her office and rubbed her temples. This was going to be a long two years.. ugh.

"Hinata, take Obito to our apartment, I have to go get something." Hinata nodded and he jumped toward the center of town toward the prison Obito had just gotten out of. Hinata looked at the Uchiha and growled harshly, he complied with a glare that could have made Tsunade pale, but it didn't scare her. She had seen a simillar glare all the time growing up with the Hyuuga's.

"I'd suggest you dont make me angry or I will make your life a living hell." She snapped at him and began walking toward the apartment complex. "I dont care what Tsunade says, I train everyday and you are not going to ruin that for me. You will train with me since they didn't take away your taijutsu skills which is my specialty, I am also a nin-dog trainer. Akamaru might not like seeing you in his home any more than I do." Obito looked around to see if the nin-dog was anywhere to be seen. "I dropped him off at home. But if you don't remember, you're the one who took away his rightful owner, and he most likely hasn't forgot who did it." She smirked darkly at the thought of the dog trying to saw off a limb with his sharp teeth.

"Hn." He smirked and lifted his head back and looked at the clouds as they walked. He grinned wider when remembering the sympathetic look on his nephews face as he left the room. This was surely going to be interesting living with the Hyuuga Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO FRIENDS :D

Im not dead! Surprised? Ikr I am too actually. Sorry for the delay, been crazy these past few months.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO- but I do own Ayame-chan.

"Promises" Skrillex remix, it goes with the story, in a weird way I guess

ENJOY

And btw, my other story 'When I look at you' is being adopted most likely. That is, if she time. Cuz I don't and I don't wanna leave anyone hanging

* * *

Hinata looked at the Uchiha as he stepped out of her bedroom, he apparently had a mask he wanted to wear and had Kakashi go and get it for him. It was true, and it was also creepy as hell.

Hinata looked down at her dog, who looked like he was trying hard to strain himself from pouncing on the male as soon as he caught sight of him. A deep growl rose up the dogs throte and he bared his teeth, showing the Uchiha the pain he'd go through if he made any move to attack Hinata or Ayame.

The masked man replied with a growl of his own. "Do that again and I'll send you back to that hellhole." She said calmly, though he knew she was not joking. "We're going to pick Ayame up from the academy. Touch her and you die, got it..?"

"I may have worked for the Akatsuki but guess what sweetheart," He said in a childish voice, similar to the voice he used when acting as 'Tobi'. He walked closer to her and bent down toward her ear. "I haven't stooped that low... _yet_." He smirked as he watched goose bumps rise on her neck. He affected her, and he affected her greatly at that.

"We can pretend you didn't just get that close to me, and we'll be fine." Hinata set her lips in a thin line and turned, walking down the hallway, Akamaru following behind Obito, still growling at him.

Once they made they're way to the other side of the village, childish screams and giggles were heard and Obito couldn't help but let a small smile slip. Hinata stopped walking when she heard a familliar girly voice and looked around. A little girl about four feet tall came running toward them with a huge grin on her face, there was large gap in between her front two teeth, she had a round face, and big coffee-brown colored eyes, much like Anko. Her hair was pulled into a lose bun that hung losely at her neck, it was brown like her dads. Obito raised a brow when the little girl stumbled over her own two feet, landing face first into the dirt. Hinata sighed and smiled sweetly. Ayame was a clumsy little girl indeed, and she fumbled over her words when she got nervous. The little girls got up and dusted off, and running to her sensei once more, and making it this time.

"Hina-sannn!" She squealed and ran into Hinata's arms trying her best to pick the older woman up. And failing miserably.

"Ayame-chan, you need to be more careful. That could've been a fatal mistake if you were on the battle field," Hinata picked the little girl up and rested her on her shoulders, giving her a piggy back ride. Obito looked at Hinata like she had just grown two heads but brushed it off when Ayame looked right at him raising a brow.

"Is that a new ANBU mask or something, I hope not or the other nations will think we're weird." Obito chuckled at her childish antics.

"You know how I get when Akamaru isn't with me, right Ayame..?" Hinata asked looking up at her student.

"Mhmm,"

"Well thats how he gets without his mask. His name is Obi-" Obito cut her off before she mentioned his name.

"I am Tobi Kamasaki, Ayame-chan. I'll be with you and Hinata-_chan_ here for a while." Hinata scowled and closed her eyes, she was already getting annoyed with this man.

"Why?" She asked curiously tilting her head in a cat-like-fashion. "Are you two dating...?" Ayame grinned slyly and leaned her head forward over Hinata's and looked her right in the eye. Hinata rose both eyebrows and shook her head.

"He's from a different nation Ayame-chan, and to become a leaf ninja and to prove his loyalty, he has to stay with me and Kakashi-san for two years before he can be realeased into the public,"

"Hmmm.." Ayame shrugged and looked over at him, the man was tall, about 6'5, leaving a about two inches above her from Hinata's shoulders. "You don't talk much Tobi-san.." He chuckled and looked ahead as Hinata began to walk.

"Whats there to talk about, little kunoichi..?" The little girl giggled and stayed silent the rest of the way to team 8's training grounds.

Once they arrived, Obito sat down on a tree stump and haunched forward, pulling his gloves off and examining his hands, they were pale and made the dark purple polish stand out, as well as the Akatsuki void ring. Dark blue veins scorged up his arms and between his knuckles. A scowl crossed his lips and he slipped his glove back on.

He felt a presense above him, he looked up at her and shrugged at her confused expression. The Hyuuga sighed and closed her eyes. Hinata pulled the sleeve of her coat up and let his eyes roam up her wrist. She was pale like him and her veins stood out like his did, her palm was caloused and scarred from all of her fights, from childhood training with his father.

Behind them, Ayame was throwing kunai at the targets, missing every time. The short girl looked over at Hinata and sighed loudly, catching her attention. "Hinata-san." She growled. "I cant do it." She closed her eyes and felt tears well up, threatening to spill over. "I'm not suited to be a ninja if I cant hit a few targets," Hinata and Obito both walked over to her. Obito bent down on his knee's, his eyes were filled with sympathy, as were Hinata's. He knew what it felt like to think you couldn't do it, what it felt like to feel as if you aren't good enough. He laid his hand on her head, letting his fingers slide through the strands.

"I know what you're feeling little-kunoichi." He smiled under his mask. "It gets better. Ask Kakashi-san, he'll tell you."

The little girl balled her fists and rubbed her eyes roughly. "Obito-san, will you help me with target practice?" She looked up at him with red eyes from her tears. Akamaru realized what she said and growled jumping in front of the smallish girl, baring his teeth at him. Ayame looked at the dog with a nervous face, seeing how he had never reacted to an ally like that.

"I will if Hinata says I can."

Hinata looked at the white dog and back at the other two "Akamaru, lets go home. If you don't bring her back, i'll let Tsunade deal with you,"


End file.
